Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to deburring tools. More specifically the invention relates to a deburring tool having sidewalls, a beveled edge and an interior volume, wherein the device is adapted to fit the contours and curvatures of a golf ball for the removal of scuff, scratches and the like therefrom.
When playing golf, it is important to employ accurate swinging technique in addition to having a proper stance and posture when swinging a golf club. Further, many other factors such as the type of golf club used and the golf ball may affect the performance and score of a golfer. Golf balls often develop scuff, burrs, scratches which can greatly affect the aerodynamic properties of the ball and result in a skewed flight path which can be quite frustrating and lead to a poor score.
Conventional deburring tools are not portable and often include heavy machinery or require an electrical power source. Thus, a user is required to transport his or her golf ball to a location where the deburring tool is located, wherein the deburring process can take a period of time to complete. This however, is impractical and inefficient as it does not enable a user to quickly remove the scratches, scuff and burrs on a golf ball while on a golf course.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to a new and improved deburring tool that can be easily transported and provides a planar top portion connected to a unitary sidewall, wherein the lower end of the sidewall provides a beveled edge and extends downward in a flared manner. The invention forms an interior volume and can be placed over top of a golf ball, wherein the beveled edge thereof can rest against and contact the exterior surface of the golf ball to which the user can then employ a rotating motion in order to remove scuff, burrs, scratches and other marks therefrom.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to deburring tools. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to deburring tools for removing scuffs, scratches, and the like from a standard golf ball. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,188 to Yamada provides a method for grinding the surface of a golf ball and removing the thin outer layer thereof, wherein the device comprises grinding tools having a grinding face which can grind the outer surface of a golf ball via three axes. This device however, does not provide a portable deburring tool that can be placed on top of the exterior surface of a golf ball, wherein the user can employ a rotating motion in order to remove scuff and the like therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,469,773 to Ono discloses a device for deburring a ball that includes a rotating holder in which the ball can be placed, and wherein an abrasive surface can remove burrs from the ball. The device further provides an electronic control and a cam. While this device may be helpful in the removal of burrs, the present invention allows a user to remove burrs from a golf ball without requiring the use of batteries, electrical components, or moving parts to provide an easy to use apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,387 to Reid describes a method and apparatus for automatically buffing a golf ball that provides an automatic buffing machine for buffing a golf ball, wherein the device includes a flash ring, a blade, and a cutting station. In contrast, the present invention offers an easy to use construction that is lightweight and less cumbersome to use and transport and does not require the use of multiple movable parts in order to effectively remove burrs, marks and scuffs from a golf ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,958 to Seiichi allows for an apparatus that enables users to scrape off burrs that are present on a golf ball. The device accomplishes such a task via a machine comprising a plurality of spindles, a drive wheel, a pivoting spring, shafts an upper arm and various other movable parts and components. The present invention provides a deburring tool that accomplishes the removal of burrs and the like from the exterior surface of a golf ball via the use of manual manipulation of the deburring tool and does not include of heavy, movable parts.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. The above discussed devices do not provides a handheld device that can be manually maneuvered by the user in order to remove scuff, scratches, and burrs from a golf ball via a beveled edge. The deburring tool of the present invention is adapted to conform to the contours and curvature of a golf ball to readily remove marks therefrom, wherein the beveled edge of the deburring tool in its entirety can rest on the outer surface of a golf ball at all times when placed thereon top. In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing deburring devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.